


Eyes - Hermitcraft Oneshot - Iskall and Mumbo

by AHyper_Ferret



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft Oneshot, Mumbo Jumbo - Freeform, Oneshot, Way too short please help, iskall85 - Freeform, ooo Hermicraft oneshot funnn, unsure if this is angst or crack it’s just something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHyper_Ferret/pseuds/AHyper_Ferret
Summary: Iskall is angsty but then their notTW: Mentions of daggers and violence
Kudos: 8





	Eyes - Hermitcraft Oneshot - Iskall and Mumbo

Stares, eyes, sights, gazes.

They were being watched, they were certain of it, in every corner of their holding slot near the arena, eyes covered it, watching them, and they knew even more would be watching as soon as they took their first step out.

Iskall's breaths were painstaking, shaky, waiting for the announcer's familiar voice to come on, time felt like it stopped, and it slipped away from their senses.

They scanned their slot for what felt like the millionth time, it was still the same as always, fancy, royal reds and purples draping over the slot, with gold highlights scattering it. They sat on the cold, unwelcoming carpet, staring out at the arena they would soon fight in.

Speaking of fighting, Iskall reached out for their dagger, clasping the blade carefully in their hands. They fiddled with the handle, staring at the build of the dagger. It looked sharp, like the swords they often gave them. It would be harder than using a sword, but they were sure they could work with it. After all, they had been a champion since seventeen, a tiny downgrade wouldn't hurt them. 

They brushed their clothes off, and as they got to their leggings, an ear-piercing gong ringing throughout the arena, the crowd screaming, cheering... It made their stomach churn as they looked outside, grappling their dagger tighter in their grasps as a staff opened the barred entrance, leading him to a red line. The red line where he would start.

The opposer wore a black suit and scored raven black hair and a mustache. Their posture was tidy and organized... If a posture could be described as that. They stood out among the many faces Iskall had slaughtered. They seemed healthy, a wonder that Iskall couldn't dream of. 

Iskall narrowed their eyes, clenching their right fist as they leaned forward. The raven-haired being wouldn't stand a check. they assumed somebody had underestimated them.

"Hello hello everyone!" The announcer boomed through their microphone, almost everyone looking to them, some too caught up in their entertainment rectangles to notice nor care. "Welcome to the Minecraft Tournament Of Queen Catbee!" Iskall stiffened, staring at The raven-haired being with cautious eyes. This should be easy for them.

"Today we have a 1v1! These two Contestants will battle it out, just a normal game for entertainment. You all know the rules, right?--" Iskall, though they wanted to just zone off, listened, wanting to catch the opposer's name. "--Today, our pair of worker catbee's are; Iskall! You all know who he is, our little champ--" If that guy called them 'little champ' one more time they would murder the darned announcer, and that wasn't a threat, it was a promise. -- "Is facing up against the beloved Mumbo Jumbo!--" 

So that was his name. Mumbo Jrumbot. A weird name, was he some kind of robot? Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as they thought.

"--Now, Three, Two, One, and let the gam--"

"aND I'M JUST TRYING TO PLAY IT COOL NOW--" A speaker nearby the sandy arena crackled, beginning to play a love song from the announcer's Spotify playlist.

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANNA DO NOW--" The announcer, seemingly blushing, rushed to his phone, turning off the music, much to the dismay of Iskall, who was on the floor dying of laughter.

Mumbo also laughed, but went over to Iskall, holding his hand out.

Okay, yep, definitely a robot.

But, it was nice to get a handful of kindness even if they had to murder Mumbo in the end. 

At least they had a few moments with them.

\---  
Wordcount: 592  
Reallly short, sorry


End file.
